WWF-Rocky3188 and Zlh86 style
by WWF2K2
Summary: RAW and Smackdown for the second week is up. Who will fight at Backlash? Who is Lita cheating with? R
1. Default Chapter

Ultimate Wrestling- The WWF  
  
Warning: We do not own any wrestlers in this story. We do, however, own the storylines we come up with.  
  
Note from Author: Rocky3188 and I made this story. I will be making the card and writing Smackdown results, and rocky3188 will write Raw results. This first chapter is the first Raw card. We both hope you enjoy this story. Read and review with ideas. Rate the show from 1-5. Thanks everyone. ZLH86  
  
Chris' RAW Card-Week 1-April  
  
Match 1  
  
X-PAC vs. Taka Michinoku  
  
Winner is Light Heavyweight Champion  
  
Match 2  
  
Jazz vs. Lita vs. Molly Holly  
  
Winner is Women's Champion  
  
Match 3  
  
Mr. Perfect vs. Rikishi  
  
Winner is European Champion  
  
Match 4  
  
Rhyno vs. Spike Dudley vs. Tazz vs. Justin Credible vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Brock Lesnar  
  
Winner is Hardcore Champion  
  
Match 5  
  
The Hardys vs. The Dudleys  
  
Winner is Tag Team Champions  
  
Match 6  
  
Chris Benoit vs. Steven Richards  
  
Winner is Intercontinental Champion  
  
Match 7  
  
Mick Foley vs. William Regal  
  
Winner is Commissioner  
  
Match 8  
  
Triple H vs. Stone Cold vs. The Rock vs. Kurt Angle vs. Chris Jericho vs. Hulk Hogan  
  
Turmoil  
  
Winner is WWF Champion  
  
Champion's  
  
None  
  
Next PPV-Backlash-3 Weeks  
  
Another Author's Note- The rest of the show's will have fewer matches. When I made the card, I wanted to get the champions decided. Each month will consist of three Raws and three Smackdowns. After that, a PPV will be held. Stay tuned to see what happens on the first Raw. Don't forget to rate the shows. ZLH86 


	2. Raw is War-April-Week 1

Ultimate Wrestling- The WWF  
  
Warning: We do not own any wrestlers in this story. We do, however, own the storylines we come up with.  
  
Note from Author: Rocky3188 and I made this story. I will be making the card and writing Smackdown results, and rocky3188 will write Raw results. This first chapter is the first Raw card. We both hope you enjoy this story. Read and review with ideas. Rate the show from 1-5. Thanks everyone. Rocky3188  
  
Another Note: The champions will be decided tonight on Raw. The winner of their match will be the champion shown.  
  
Announcers: Zack Hinspeter and Chris Haney  
  
MATCH CARD  
  
1. X-Pac vs. Taka-Light Heavyweight Championship  
2. Jazz vs. Lita vs. Molly Holly-Women's Championship  
3. Mr. Perfect vs. Rikishi-European Championship  
4. Rhyno vs. Spike Dudley vs. Tazz vs. Justin Credible vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Brock Lesnar-Hardcore Championship  
5. Hardy Boyz vs. Dudley Boyz-Tag-Team Championships  
6. Chris Benoit vs. Steven Richards-Intercontinental Championship  
7. Mick Foley vs. William Regal-Commissionership  
8. Triple H vs. Stone Cold vs. The Rock vs. Kurt Angle vs. Chris Jericho vs. Hulk Hogan-Undisputed Championship  
  
RAW-April-Week One  
  
JR: Hello everybody and welcome to the new edition of WWF Raw. Hi I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry "the King" Lawler. Tonight is one of the biggest nights in sports entertainment history as all the championships will be on the line. Also, William Regal will face the returning Mick Foley to decide who the commissioner will be!  
King: And my favorite match, Jazz vs. Lita vs. Molly Holly will go for the Women's Championship, Puppies!  
  
(Vince McMahon's music hits as he walks out to a chorus of boos)  
  
Vince: Tonight, we have the start of a new era. Tonight is the start of a whole new season in the WWF. So in that sense, all of the champions are stripped of their WWF title belts. But if their lucky, they might have a chance to get it back.   
  
(Triple H's music hits as he comes out with the Undisputed title slung over his arm)  
  
Triple H: Vince, who the hell do you think you are?  
Vince: I'm Vince McMahon damnit!  
Triple H: I know that. But stripping me of my Undisputed World Wrestling Federation Championship, you can't do that to me.  
Vince: Oh bet me I can't...  
Triple H: Alright Vince, you win. But if you screw this up, your ass is mine.  
  
(Triple H's music continues and he walks out of the ring)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 1: X-PAC VS. TAKA-Light-Heavyweight Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Championship. Making his way to the ring, X-Pac!"  
  
(X-Pac enters the ring)  
  
Zack: This should be a great match. With one of the greatest Light Heavyweight competitors in this business, that being X-Pac.  
Chris: What about Taka?  
Zack: Taka, well he's sort of just there.  
Chris: Oh, ok.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Taka!"  
(Taka enters the ring)  
  
(The two men battle it out until X-Pac hits a spinning heel kick to Taka, making him fall back into the corner. X-Pac then executed the Bronco Buster, and then the X-Factor for the win.)  
  
"Here's your winner and new Light-Heavyweight Champion, X-Pac!"  
  
Zack: I told he was just there.  
Chris: Shut up.  
Zack: How about you. But in any matter we have a new Light Heavyweight Champion, X-Pac.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Backstage we see Michael Cole interviewing Steven Richards)  
  
MC: How do you feel about facing Chris Benoit tonight for the Intercontinental Championship tonight?  
Steven: How do I feel? Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I feel great. I mean to know that I'm going to become the Intercontinental Champion-  
  
(Chris Benoit suddenly clotheslines Steven down, and does the Crippler Crossface to Steven.)   
  
Benoit: You being the next IC champion. Not in your life. And I'd love to see you PROVE ME WRONG!  
  
MATCH 2: JAZZ VS. LITA VS. MOLLY HOLLY-Women's Championship  
  
"The following match is a Triple-Threat match and it is for the Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, Jazz!"  
  
(Jazz enters the ring)  
  
Zack: Is she a man?   
Chris: Probably.  
Zack: Hey Jazz, this is for the WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! I don't think that is your specialty!  
  
(Jazz comes down and punches Zack right in the jaw)  
  
"And now making her way to the ring, Molly Holly!"  
  
(Molly enters the ring)  
  
"And now making her way to the ring, the challenger, Lita!"  
  
(Lita enters the ring)  
  
Chris: Zack, are you alright?  
Zack: Damn she-man...  
  
(The women give it all they have, and Jazz dominates them all. Jazz picks up Molly and does a DDT to her. She goes for the pin but Lita breaks it up. Lita then hits the Twist of Fate and then the Moonsault for the win and the Women's Championship)  
  
"Here's your winner and new Women's Champion, Lita!"  
  
Zack: the she man didn't win! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!  
Chris: Calm yourself. Oh great, here she comes again...  
  
(Zack tries to get away but Jazz gets him and punches him in the jaw again)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Backstage Lita is trying to find something and then Matt comes in with a videotape)  
  
Matt: Looking for this?  
Lita: Where did you find it?  
Matt: I saw what was on this. You BITCH! How could you do this to me?!?  
Lita: Matt I didn't do-  
Matt: Shut up Lita, I'm tired of your lies!  
  
(Matt starts beating on Lita and throws her into the wall. Matt walks away with a sick smile on his face)  
  
MATCH 3: MR. PERFECT VS. RIKISHI-European Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the European Championship. Making his way to the ring, Mr. Perfect!"  
  
(Mr. Perfect enters the ring)  
  
Chris: I can't believe what Matt just did to Lita.  
Zack: (just coming back to consciousness) What happened?  
Chris: Matt just beat up Lita because of a video.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Rikishi!"  
  
(Rikishi enters the ring)  
  
(Rikishi dominated the match like Mr. Perfect was a mere ant. Rikishi did the Stink Face to Mr. Perfect and then hit the Bonsai Drop to win the European Championship)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 4: RHYNO vs. SPIKE DUDLEY vs. TAZZ vs. JUSTIN CREDIBLE vs. BROCK LESNAR-Hardcore Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship."  
  
(All five men are in the ring)  
  
(They all get their respective weapons except Brock Lesnar. The first to get back in the ring was Spike Dudley. He hit Lesnar over the head with a trashcan lid, a trashcan, a kendo stick, and even a fire extinguisher, but Lesnar barely reacted. Brock then threw Spike from one end of the ring, all the way to the other side, picked him back up, and hit three consecutive powerbombs. Brock then pinned him, and since everybody else was battling outside, he won the Hardcore Championship. Then all the other men tried attacking Lesnar, but the new Hardcore champion layed waste to all of them.)  
  
"Here's your winner and new Hardcore Champion, Brock Lesnar!"  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(The Rock's music hits as he comes down to the ring with a standing ovation)  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, The Rock!"  
  
Zack: Well, we weren't expecting The Rock out here, but I guess you can do that when you're the People's Champion.  
  
The Rock: You know the Rock has to face off with five other guys tonight for the Undisputed Championship. But The Rock says he will do anything in his power to get that belt. Now The Rock knows there's some pretty heavy talent in that match, but the Rock says that he will go through all the bodies, and that the one man that would be standing, would probably be The Rock.  
  
(Stone Cold Steve Austin comes out to a huge ovation)  
  
Stone Cold: What? What? What the hell did you just say? (Crowd: What?) Stone Cold Steve Austin says if you think your sorry ass think that you will be the one with your arms raised as Undisputed Champion, Austin says, Ah Ahh! (What?) Rock, you know for a fact that Stone Cold has beat you before, and he wont stop doing it until the fat-lady sings! (What?)   
Rock: Shut your mouth! The fact of the matter is, you stupid little beer-swilling son of a BITCH! The fact of the matter is that The Rock is better than you. And if you don't believe the Rock, then The Rock will prove it tonight!  
  
(The Rock walks out of the ring)  
  
MATCH 5: HARDY BOYZ VS. DUDLEY BOYZ-Tag- Team Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, the Dudley Boyz!"  
  
(Dudley Boyz enter the ring)  
  
"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!"  
  
(Hardy Boyz enter the ring and the match begins. Matt and D-Von started the match off, with D-Von hitting a spinning clothesline. D-Von picked Matt up and tagged Bubba. D-Von hooked Matt's arm, allowing Bubba to hit Matt's ribs. Bubba continued to work on the ribs until Matt fell over in pain. Later in the match, the Dudley Boyz hit the 3D to both Matt and Jeff. The allowed Bubba to cover Jeff for the win, and the Tag-Team Championships)  
  
"Here is your winners and new Tag-Team Champions, The Dudley Boyz!"  
  
Zack: What a great match executed by both teams, and the Dudley Boyz come out of the brawl Tag-Team Champions.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Backstage Steven Richards is talking to Vince McMahon)  
  
Steven: You know Vince, I really don't want to fight tonight, I'm just not up to fighting Benoit.  
Vince: Alright Steven, Edge will take your place.  
  
MATCH 6: EDGE VS. CHRIS BENOIT-Intercontinental Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring, Edge!"  
  
(Edge enters the ring)  
  
Zack: Vince McMahon forced Edge into this match, but I think he's more than willing to win the IC title.  
Chris: I think you're right.  
Zack: I always am right, right?  
Chris: No comment.  
Zack: Didn't think so.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Chris Benoit!"  
  
(Benoit enters the ring)  
  
(The match begins and both men tear into each other. The Rabid Wolverine powers through; however, and hits a quick suplex to Edge. But Edge battles back, and hits a dropkick and then a hurricanranna to Benoit. Edge is the aggressor from then on, and wins the match with an Edge-o-cution)  
  
"Here's your winner and new Intercontinental Champion, Edge!"  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Backstage Mick Foley is seen walking to the ring)  
  
(William Regal's music hits and he enters the ring)  
  
Regal: Before this match is started I would like to say that Mick Foley will not become your WWF commissioner, I will.   
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and the winner will be the WWF commissioner. Making his way to the ring, his opponent, Mick Foley!"  
  
(Foley enters the ring)  
  
(The bell rings and the battle for commissionership if the WWF rages on. Regal hits strong European Uppercuts the beginning, middle, and end of the match. During that time Regal went for a pin, but Foley kicked out. Foley dominated the rest of the match, and hit a Double-Arm DDT, for the right to be the WWF Commissioner)  
  
"Here's your winner and new WWF Commissioner, Mick Foley!"   
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 8: TRIPLE H VS. STONE COLD VS. THE ROCK VS. KURT ANGLE VS. CHRIS JERICHO VS. HULK HOGAN-Undisputed Championship  
  
(All men are in the ring)  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation undisputed Championship. The competitors are: Triple H, Stone Cold, the Rock, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho, and Hulk Hogan!"  
  
(All the men attacked no one in particular, just trying to get everybody out of their way. The Rock was laying the Smackdown on Stone Cold, Triple H was pounding on Kurt Angle, and Y2J was taking the punishment from Hulk Hogan. When the dust cleared, Hulk Hogan was the only man standing. The first man up was the Rock, and he and Hogan shook hands, and then fought each other. The Rock was laying the Smackdown on Hogan, but Chris Jericho hit a modified bulldog on the Rock. Hogan told Jericho to leave his friend alone, and catapulted Y2J over the top rope. Hogan battled the other four men, but Triple H got up and Pedigreed him. Then Stone Cold got up and did a Stunner to Triple H. Then Jericho hit a break down to Stone Cold, then The Rock executed a Rock Bottom to Jericho, and finally Angle hit an Angle Slam to the Rock and pinned him to become the new Undisputed Champion)  
  
Zack: Kurt Angle won? What a shocking turn of events! Wow, what a night!  
Chris: Oh yes it was. Stay tuned for Smackdown!  
  
END SHOW  
  
Rate this show from 1-5, 5 being the best. Thanks, Rocky3188(Chris) and ZLH86 (Zack) 


	3. Smackdown-April-Week 1

Ultimate Wrestling- The WWF  
  
Warning: We do not own any wrestlers in this story. We do, however, own the storylines we come up with.  
  
Note From Author: Not that the Champions are all set, there will be less matches on the card. This is the official episode of Smackdown, and Chris will have the second Raw is War up soon. Hope everyone enjoys it. Rate the shows 1-5 in a review.  
  
Champions Before The Show  
  
WWF- Kurt Angle Women's- Lita  
  
IC- Edge Euro- Rikishi  
  
Tag- The Dudleys Hardcore- Brock Lesnar  
  
LHW- X-PAC Commish- Mick Foley  
  
Announcers: Zack Hinspeter and Chris Haney.  
  
Official Card of Zack's Smackdown  
  
Brock Lesnar (c.) vs. Crash Holly- Hardcore Title  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Booker T  
  
Lita (c.) vs. Jazz- Women's Title  
  
Triple H vs. Stone Cold vs. The Rock- #1 Contender for Backlash  
  
Zack: Hello everybody and welcome to the new Smackdown. I'm Zack Hinspeter and this is my partner Chris Haney. It is unknown what we will see in the main event tonight. Mick Foley has not yet gave us word on what he's got in store for us.  
  
Chris: That's right Zack. We hope to find out soon, but until then, we will have to settle with some other great matches. One of the confirmed matches is the defending of the Women's Title. The ever so lovely Lita will defend the title against the so-called "she-man", Jazz.  
  
Zack: Remind me to go to sleep when that thing comes out here.  
  
("The Game" plays across the arena. He steps out onto the stage wearing his "Screw the rules" shirt, and has a microphone in hand. He stands on the edge of the ring and does his water spitting thing, then enters the ring an speaks.)  
  
Triple H: Monday night, we saw the return of a pompous jackass on Raw. Vince McMahon walked out to the ring and made the biggest mistake of his life. He broke the rules of The Game. Vince came out to the fans and told them that all my hard work, and all of my pride was for nothing. That's right. Vince McMahon stripped me of my World Wrestling Federation Title. There's only one little thing Vince forgot. He may be the 100% owner of the WWF, but you still don't mess with The Game. I may not have won the WWF Title on Raw, but tonight I will get my shot at getting it back. I'm not going to fight Kurt Angle tonight, but after I pedigreed the immortal Hulk Hogan, I'm pretty damn sure I should be the Number 1 Contender at Backla-.  
  
(The glass shatters and Stone Cold walks to the ring. He gets a microphone and begins to speak.)  
  
Stone Cold: What? What? You think you should be the #1 Contender? What? If you want to see Triple H go to Backlash and fight Kurt Angle for the WWF Title, give me a hell yeah.  
  
Crowd: (Silence)  
  
Stone Cold: There you have it Triple H. The fans don't want to see you go to Backlash. If you want to see Stone Cold go to Backlash to fight Kurt Angle for the WWF Title, give me a hell yeah.  
  
Crowd: Hell Yeah!  
  
Stone Cold: What? The fans want to see Stone Cold go to Backlash. You know it, I know it, and every damn person in this building knows it. Stone Cold is going to walk into Backlash in two and half weeks. I'm going to look into the eyes of Kurt Angle, kick him in the stomach, put his head right here, and Bam! stunner. Not only am I going to stun him, but also I'm going to put some stink on it. That lazy son of a bitch won't know what hit him. I promise I'm going to kick your ass right here tonight, though. I don't like you. I don't' want to like you, and I'm not going to like you. Stone Cold isn't going to stop kicking ass around here until the WWF Title is draped over my arm. And that's the bottom line, 'cause Stone Cold said-.  
  
(The Rock's music hits and he steps onto the stage.)  
  
The Rock: Whoa, whoa, whoa, and whoa. The Rock has kept his mouth shut for way to long. Do you expect The Rock to sit backstage and let you jabronis claim to be the #1 Contender? Hellll No! The Rock was sitting backstage and decided that it's time that you two monkeys face the truth. The fact of the matter is that The Rock was the man Kurt Angle pinned. 6-man match with the WWF Title on the line. The Rock, Kurt Angle, Stone Cold, Chris Jericho, Hulk Hogan, and Triple H all stepped into the ring at fought their asses off. It was a great night until Kurt Angle crawled on top of The Great One. Earl Hebner's hand fell to the mat, not once, not twice, but three times. The Rock was terrified. How could a milk drinking trashbag like Kurt Angle win the WWF Title? He used his three I's, that's what he did. The Rock knows the three I's, but The Rock could care less about the three I's. Kurt Angle can take his three I's, shine 'em up, and stick them straight up his red, white, AND blue candy ass. If you smelllllllll what The Rock cooking.  
  
(The Rock's music hits and he starts to leave. Out of the curtain comes Mick Foley with a microphone.)  
  
Mick: Rock, I'm going to make this quick, and I'm going to make this good. You are the people's champion, but you are not the WWF Champion. If all three of you want to be the #1 Contender, then the #1 Contenderhship is what you are going to get. Tonight we will see The Rock, Stone Cold, and Triple H battle it out in front of the millions and millions of fans to see who will go on to Backlash to face Kurt Angle. Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
(Mick leaves.)  
  
Commercial  
  
Match 1: Brock Lesnar (c.) vs. Crash Holly- Hardcore Title  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Crash Holly.  
  
(Crash enters the ring.)  
  
Zack: I'm completely ready for the main event tonight, Chris. Mick Foley just announced that Stone Cold, Triple H, and The Rock would fight for the right to go to Backlash to face Kurt Angle.  
  
Chris: That is going to be a great match, but this match right now has to be good. We saw Brock Lesnar tear apart Spike Dudley on Raw in the 5-man fight for the Hardcore Title. There's no telling what he'll do to Crash.  
  
"And now introducing the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, Brock Lesnar.  
  
(Crash already has some weapons in the ring for the fight. He hits Brock with a stop sign, and then follows it with a trashcan lid. Brock doesn't feel the pain and begins to destroy Crash. He hits Crash with the pipe that holds up a handicap sign and knocks him out. He does the triple powerbomb to Crash and gets the fall. He continues the beating after the match and busts three kendo sticks over Crash's back. Spike comes running out to the ring, but Brock destroys him. He does the thing where he lifts Spike up and drops him down and then leaves.)  
  
"Here is your winner, Brock Lesnar."  
  
Zack: That is horrifying.  
  
Chris: He's got to be the most Hardcore person I've ever seen.  
  
Zack: When we come back, we will see Rob Van Dam take on Booker T.  
  
Commercial  
  
(The camera is backstage. Vince enters Mick Foley's office and waits to speak.)  
  
Vince: Hello Mick. I know you want to make an impact as commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation, but I think what you've done is crazy. You took the three biggest stars in the business and told them to fight for the #1 Contender spot. What were you thinking?  
  
Mick: It was fair Vince. I'm trying to be like you by doing things in the interest of fairness.  
  
Vince: That's not fair. You're putting Kurt against someone who you and I both know he won't be able to beat. Why couldn't you just name someone like Hulk Hogan the #1 Contender?  
  
Mick: He didn't ask for it. What are you going to do now?  
  
Vince: I don't know. Wait a minute. I just got the best plan. I'll see you later Mick.  
  
(Vince leaves.)  
  
Match 2: Rob Van Dam vs. Booker T  
  
"The following match is for one fall. First entering the ring, Rob Van Dam"  
  
(Rob gets in the ring.)  
  
Zack: What's Vince up to Chris?  
  
Chris: I don't know, but I don't like it. We've seen Vince do some nasty things when he doesn't like something, and he doesn't like tonight's main event.  
  
"And now making his way to the ring, Booker T."  
  
(Booker T controls Rob until he hits a spinning heel kick. He then dominates with a few slaps to the chest and eventually hits a rolling thunder. Booker fights back with a boot to the face of Rob. Booker attempts the spin-a-roonie, but RVD breaks it up with a baseball slide to the head of Booker T. He goes to the top rope and hits a five star frog splash for the victory.)  
  
"Here is your winner, Rob Van Dam."  
  
Chris: RVD just pulled out a victory against Booker T. It's about time the spin-a-roonie comes back to bite Booker T in the ass.  
  
Zack: Coming up next, Booker T's identical twin brother, Jazz, will try to win the Women's Title.  
  
Commercial  
  
(The camera is backstage with Coach and Steven Richards.)  
  
Coach: Steve, why did you back out of your match on Monday night?  
  
Steven: That's fairly simple Coach. After what Chris Benoit said and did to me, I started to think, and I realized that Chris Benoit and the Intercontinental Title are not of my caliber. I need something better like the World Wrestling Federation Title. Vince said he had a plan, and I know what the plan is. Vince McMahon is going to name me the undisputed #1 Contender for the WWF Title on the grounds of me being nice enough to give my Intercontinental Title shot to someone else.  
  
(Richards walks away as Coach grows a look on weird look on his face.)  
  
Coach: (Under his breath.) He's crazy.  
  
Match 3: Lita (c.) vs. Jazz- Women's Title  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Title. First entering the ring, the challenger, Jazz."  
  
(Jazz walks over to Zack and Chris and points at Zack. He is wearing a helmet with a facemask to protect himself. She then gets in the ring.)  
  
Zack: Stupid man.  
  
Chris: You are strange.  
  
"Now making her way to the ring, the champion, Lita."  
  
(Jazz kicks Lita's ass the whole match. Around the end, Lita manages to get a hurricanrana, but Jazz comes back with a DDT. She does a fisherman suplex, but Lita kicks out after two. She gets up and fights Jazz to the turnbuckle. She takes her up and does a superplex. Lita then goes for a moonsault and hits it. Matt runs to the ring and does a twist of fate to Lita. Jazz is disqualified and gets mad. She then DDTs Matt and walks to the announce table. Zack stands up and backs away, but Jazz uses her manly legs to kick Zack in the balls. He falls to the ground in pain as Jazz leaves the ring.)  
  
"Here is your winner and still Women's Champion, Lita."  
  
Chris: That had to hurt. Are you ok?  
  
Zack: Ohhhhh.  
  
Chris: Lita must have did something really wrong in order to make Matt this mad. We'll be right back with the main event.  
  
Commercial  
  
(The camera is in Matt's locker room. Jeff storms in and starts yelling at Matt.)  
  
Jeff: What do you think you're doing out there? Lita's our friend.  
  
Matt: More like YOUR friend. I saw the tape of you two making out at the park. You're lucky I don't get extreme on you right now.  
  
Jeff: That wasn't me on that tape. I found it and told Lita she needs to tell you.  
  
Matt: If it's not you then who is it?  
  
Jeff: I don't know. It's just not me. I'll talk to Lita. In the mean time, calm down.  
  
Match 4: Triple H vs. Stone Cold vs. The Rock- #1 Contender for the World Wrestling Federation Title  
  
(Vince McMahon's music hits.)  
  
"Now making his way to the ring, he is the 100% owner of the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon."  
  
Zack: Oh great. He doesn't need to be out here. We're about to find out who the #1 Contender will be.  
  
Chris: This is our boss you're talking about. He's Vince McMahon and can do whatever he damn well pleases. Besides, Steven Richards already told us that he has been named #1 Contender.  
  
Zack: Shut up.  
  
Vince: Ladies and gentleman, I know that you are all looking forward to this next match, but I have an announcement to make. Since I am the 100% owner of the World Wrestling Federation, it is my choice of who the #1 Contender is. Mick Foley can't change my pick, and neither can anyone else. So in the interest of fairness, I have made myself a special referee for this match. And allow me to introduce to you, my helper, Kurt Angle.  
  
(Kurt's music plays and he enters the ring. He starts to speak, but is cut off by Stone Cold's music. Kurt leaves the ring.)  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and will determine the #1 Contender for the WWF Title. First introducing, Stone Cold Steve Austin."  
  
Zack: This is absolutely crazy. Vince gets to pick the #1 Contender. He knows that Kurt Angle can't beat these guys so he is going to screw it up.  
  
Chris: Why do you have to doubt your boss? Kurt's out here to make sure Vince makes the right call.  
  
Zack: No he's not. He's out here to tell Vince who he wants to face.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring to his music and then The Rock enters to a standing ovation.)  
  
Chris: Vince is going to make sure the best man wins and that's all there is to it Zack.  
  
(Triple H and Austin team up on The Rock, but it takes little time for them to turn on each other. Austin does a Lou Thesz press to Triple H, and The Rock Irish whips Austin. The Rock does a spine buster to Austin. He then fights off Triple H with a DDT. Austin flies through the air and hits The Rock with an elbow. Triple H does a manhattan drop to Austin. Triple H uses ropes for leverage, but Kurt slaps on the ankle lock. Triple H taps out, and Vince acts as if Stone Cold made him tap.)  
  
Vince: Here is your winner, and #1 Contender for the WWF Title, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
Zack: That's cheating. Kurt made Triple H tap not Austin.  
  
(The Rock gets to his feet and attacks Austin. Kurt gets in the ring and Olympic slams The Rock and then Austin. Triple H chases Vince out of the ring and through the crowd. He finally catches up to him and pedigrees him on the concrete floor. Inside the ring Kurt Angle is dancing around with the WWF Title.)  
  
Zack: This has been a controversial Smackdown. Stone Cold is the #1 Contender thanks to Kurt Angle and Vince McMahon, and Triple H is one pissed off son of a bitch.  
  
Chris: It's not as bad as it looks. Austin would have won anyway. Triple H tried using the ropes. Be sure to tune into Raw. Good night everybody.  
  
Champions After The Show  
  
WWF- Kurt Angle Women's- Lita  
  
IC- Edge Euro- Rikishi  
  
Tag- The Dudleys Hardcore- Brock Lesnar  
  
LHW- X-PAC Commish- Mick Foley  
  
Rate this show from 1-5, 5 being the best. Thanks to all from your official Smackdown writer, Zack. 


	4. Raw-April-Week 2

Ultimate Wrestling- The WWF  
  
Warning: We do not own any wrestlers in this story. We do, however, own the storylines we come up with.  
  
Note from Author: Rocky3188 and I made this story. I will be making the card and writing Smackdown results, and rocky3188 will write Raw results. This first chapter is the first Raw card. We both hope you enjoy this story. Read and review with ideas. Rate the show from 1-5. Thanks everyone. Rocky3188.  
  
Announcers: Zack Hinspeter and Chris Haney  
  
Match Card  
  
Light-Heavyweight Championship—Matt Hardy vs. X-Pac©  
  
Hardcore Championship—Brock Lesnar© vs. Big Show  
  
Tag-Team Championship—Dudleyz© vs. Justin Credible/Lance Storm  
  
Molly Holly vs. Terri  
  
  
  
RAW-April-Week One  
  
Zack Hinspeter: Hello and welcome everybody to Raw. We are just about two weeks away from Backlash, and what a Backlash it will be!  
  
Chris Haney: Yes it will, as Stone Cold Steve Austin will face Kurt Angle for the Undisputed Championship.  
  
(Stone Colds music hits as he walks down to the ring)  
  
ZH: Have you noticed I'm wearing a cup?  
  
CH: No, I haven't looked. You do know that Jazz isn't scheduled to be here, right?  
  
ZH: That doesn't mean that she won't.  
  
Stone Cold: Last Monday Night on Raw Stone Cold Steve Austin earned the right to face Kurt Angle for the Undisputed Championship at Backlash. But Stone Cold says that I didn't deserve it.  
  
(Triple H's music blares through the arena)  
  
Triple H: You're damn right you didn't deserve it. That stupid son of a bitch Kurt Angle made me tap out, and Vince acted like it was you. Damn it, I deserve that shot more than you will in your entire life.  
  
(Then the Rock's music hits)  
  
Rock: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Whoa! Who in the blue hell do you people think you are?  
  
Triple H: You no damn good and well who I am, I Am The -  
  
Rock: It doesn't matter who you are! The fact of the matter is that all of you jabronis deserve a rematch. So the Rock says that we get our shot, on Smackdown!  
  
(Mick Foley comes out)  
  
Foley: yes all of you deserve another shot for the #1 contendership. And at Smackdown! it will be The Rock vs. Triple H vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, to determine who the real #1 contender is for that Undisputed Championship. And to make sure everything is fair, I will be the guest referee. Also, since Triple H and Stone Cold got screwed over, it will be you two teaming together to face Mr. McMahon and Kurt Angle. Have a nice day!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 1: MATT HARDY VS. X-PAC©--Light-heavyweight Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for on fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Championship. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds, Matt Hardy!"  
  
(Matt enters the ring)  
  
Zack: This man is sick and evil. How can he attack a beautiful woman like Lita and get away with it?  
  
Chris: I have no idea Zack, but if I were Mick Foley right now, I would fire his ass.  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, he is the Light-Heavyweight Champion, weighing in at 220 pounds, X-Pac!"  
  
(X-Pac enters the ring)  
  
(The bell rings and Matt Hardy's mean streak shows its colors. Matt destroys X-Pac in the early going, and pulls off a Twist of Fate for the win. After the match Matt grabbed a microphone)  
  
Matt: You know, I said this last week, but I'm gonna say it again, I'm sick and tired of you damn lies! And then you cheating on me with my brother, I felt like I wanted to kill somebody. So Lita, I want a match with you at Backlash.  
  
(Then Jeff Hardy came out to Lita's music)  
  
Jeff: Matt, to get to Lita, you're gonna have to go through me first. So, brother, at Backlash, me and you, one on one.  
  
(Mick Foley's music plays and he walks out to the ring)  
  
Foley: Before there are any fights started, you guys gave me a good idea. I know this match already, but at Backlash, you two will go one on one, with Lita as the special guest referee. Have a nice day!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Backstage Jazz is seen making her way to the ring)  
  
Zack: Not the she-man!  
  
Chris: Looks like she's coming out her to talk…  
  
Zack: Where's my helmet?  
  
(Chris hands it to him)  
  
Zack: I'm ready…  
  
(Jazz's music hits and she comes down to the ring)  
  
Jazz: Zack, I'm sic and damn tired of you always calling me a man. Well, I got some info for you, I'm all women. So Zack, I want you to come into this ring, I wanna talk with you.  
  
(Zack slowly gets into the ring)  
  
Jazz: Zack, I wanna match with you at Backlash.  
  
Zack: I'm not gonna fight you.  
  
(Jazz picks him up and does a Fisherman Suplex to him)  
  
Jazz: What about now, boy?  
  
Zack: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!  
  
Jazz: Good, see you at Backlash…  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 2: BROCK LESNAR© VS. BIG SHOW—Hardcore Championship  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Hardcore Championship. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 500 pounds, the Big Show!"  
  
(Big Show enters the ring)  
  
"And his opponent, weighing in at 285 pounds, he is the Hardcore Champion, Brock Lesnar!"  
  
Zack: In my opinion, Lesnar is an animal, a complete monster, and I don't think anyone can get in his way.  
  
Chris: I agree.  
  
Zack: Did I say I was talking to you?  
  
Chris: Shut up.  
  
Zack: You shut up.  
  
Chris: You.  
  
Brock Lesnar: Both of you shut up or I'll kick both of your asses.  
  
Chris: …  
  
Zack: …  
  
(Brock enters the ring and he goes right for the head of Big Show. Later in the match, Brock picks up the 500 pounder and powerbombs him onto a trashcan. Lesnar pins him and wins the match)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 3: DUDLEY BOYZ© VS. JUSTIN CREDIBLE/LANCE STORM—Tag-Team Championships  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Tag-Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, weighing in at a combined weight of 550 pounds, they are the Tag-Team Champions, Bubba Ray and D-Von, the Dudley Boyz!"  
  
(Dudleyz enter the ring)  
  
"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 440 pounds, Justin Credible and Lance Storm!"  
  
(They enter the ring and Bubba and Lance Storm start it off. Lance stops him and grabs a microphone.)  
  
Storm: If I could be serious for a minute…  
  
(Bubba doesn't waste any time and pounds on Lance Storm. He hooks his arm and makes a quick tag to D-Von, who kicks him in the ribs. D-Von controlled Storm until he tagged in Justin Credible. From there on Justin Credible was just incredible, utilizing his specialty in kicks, and actually hit the Credible kick. He went for the pin, but Bubba broke it up. D-Von slid over and tagged in his half-brother, and Justin did the same with Lance Storm. Later in the match Bubba and D-Von hit the 3-D on Storm to pick up the win)  
  
(Backstage Lita is talking to Jeff)  
  
Lita: We're going to have to tell him sometime.  
  
Jeff: I know but what if Matt goes off on you again?  
  
Lita: I can handle him if I have to, what happen last time wont happen again.  
  
Jeff: Are you going to face him at Backlash?  
  
Lita: Hell yes I am!  
  
Jeff: Good, I'll be in your corner.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 4: MOLLY HOLLY VS. TERRI  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, Molly Holly!"  
  
(Molly enters the ring)  
  
Zack: In the past couple weeks Molly has proven herself not to be the shy one anymore. And that's not a bad thing, it's a GOOD THING.  
  
"And her opponent, making her way to the ring, Terri!"  
  
(Terri enters the ring and the match starts. Molly wasn't the shy one in this match, pinning Terri after hitting her patented Molly-Go-Round)  
  
(Backstage Vince McMahon and Kurt Angle are seen walking to the ring)  
  
MATCH 5: VINCE McMAHON/KURT ANGLE VS. TRIPLE H/STONE COLD  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a tag-team match. First, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 252 pounds, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"  
  
(Austin enters the ring)  
  
Zack: This should be a great match; all the competitors are strong and have proven themselves to be the greatest in the business. Except Mr. McMahon, he's just there.  
  
"And his partner, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 246 pounds, The Game, Triple H!"  
  
(Triple H enters the ring)  
  
"And their opponents, making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 465 pounds, Mr. McMahon and Kurt Angle!"  
  
(Kurt enters the ring but McMahon goes to the ropes. The match begins with Angle and Triple H starting it off. After awhile Triple H hits a high knee, and goes to tag in Austin but Angle pulls him back. Angle hits the bell-to- belly overhead throw on Triple H, and goes for the pin but The Game kicks out. Triple H and Angle both go to their corners and tag in their partners. Austin and McMahon had a long past, but this was now, and Austin was stomping a mud hole in his enemy. Austin punches Angle and hits a stunner on McMahon, he pins him to get a win for his team)  
  
END SHOW  
  
Rate this story from 1—5, 5 being best. 


	5. Smackdown-April-Week 2

Warning: We don't own anyone in this story.  
  
Note from Author: I started this, but my disk wouldn't open it. I'll try to remember what went on. I'm simulating results so I can get it up.  
  
Champions Before the Show  
  
WWF- Kurt Angle  
  
IC- Edge  
  
Euro- Rikishi  
  
Hardcore- Brock Lesnar  
  
LHW- Matt Hardy  
  
Tag- The Dudleys  
  
Women's- Lita  
  
Zack's Smackdown Card  
  
Matt Hardy © vs. Scotty 2 Hotty- Light Heavyweight Title  
  
Crash Holly vs. Goldust  
  
Lita © vs. Molly Holly- Women's Title  
  
Edge © vs. Eddie Guerrero- Intercontinental Title  
  
The Rock vs. Stone Cold © vs. Triple H- #1 Contender- Special Referee Mick Foley  
  
Commentators: Chris Haney and Zack Hinspeter  
  
(A video is shown of Jeff and Matt Hardy from earlier in the day.)  
  
Matt: Sorry I got mad at you. I should have listened to you. The guy looked exactly like you.  
  
Jeff: It's ok Matt. We're back and we're going to get revenge on Lita.  
  
(The show starts.)  
  
Zack: Welcome to Smackdown. We have a great main event tonight. Mick Foley has scheduled a rematch for the #1 Contender spot and it will be another great one.  
  
Chris: Jazz won't be here tonight. Vince told her she would not face Zack at Backlash, and also advised her to stay home.  
  
Zack: Thank God. I can't stand looking at that homely thing.  
  
(Kurt Angle enters the ring.)  
  
Kurt: I can't believe what Mick Foley is doing to me. I should be facing Stone Cold at Backlash. Mick just wants me to be humiliated by that crazy freak, Triple H. I'm not going to stand for it. As the WWF Champion, I demand that the triple threat match be cancelled tonight. I refuse to fight anyone but Stone Cold. Come on Mick. Come cancel the match.  
  
(Kurt waits for Mick, but is met by the music of The Rock.)  
  
Kurt: I said I wanted Mick Fol-.  
  
Rock: It doesn't matter what you said. The Rock also wants the match to be cancelled. It should be Stone Cold vs. The Rock here on The Rock Show. Triple H tapped his way into a loss, but The Rock was not involved in the outcome. The Rock shouldn't have to go through Triple H to take the #1 Contender spot from Austin. The Rock says he should only have to face one jabroni, and that jabroni is Stone Cold Steve Austin. After The Rock gets through Austin, he will go to Backlash and whip your red, white, blue, yellow, and whatever other damn color you are, ass. If you smell what The Rock is cooking!  
  
(The Rock's music starts to play, but Kurt stops it.)  
  
Kurt: You can't beat me Rock. You're not even going to face me. I'm going to face Austin, and I'm going to make sure of it. I'm the WWF Champion. I should get to pick my opponent, and there is no way in hell that it will be you. It's true, it's damn true.  
  
(Kurt turns around and is met by a Stone Cold Stunner from Austin, who ran through the crowd. He stares down The Rock and then leaves the same way he came.)  
  
Chris: I can't wait to see The Rock become #1 Contender. Austin only won because of Kurt Angle.  
  
Zack: Who cares? A win is a win. We'll be right back.  
  
Commercial  
  
(Triple H is with Michael Cole.)  
  
Michael Cole: We just heard from The Rock and Kurt Angle. What is your feeling about tonight?  
  
Triple H: The Rock and Kurt Angle are pansies. If it weren't for Kurt, I'd be facing him at Backlash. If he comes to the ring tonight I will kick his ass. The Rock doesn't deserve to go to Backlash, or be in this match. I'm going to win tonight, because I am The Game, and I am THAT DAMN GOOD! Screw the rules.  
  
(Triple H leaves.)  
  
Match 1: Matt Hardy © vs. Scotty 2 Hotty- Light Heavyweight Title  
  
"The following match is for the Light Heavyweight Title. First introducing, Matt Hardy."  
  
Zack: This will be a very fast match. Matt and Jeff have come together, so hopefully we will see a clean fight.  
  
Chris: The most highflying tag team in the business is back, and the fans should love it. I know I do. I hate seeing these two broken up.  
  
"Now entering the ring, Scotty 2 Hotty."  
  
(Matt gets mean with Scotty. Scotty hits the worm, but Jeff does a swanton to Matt and causes a disqualification. Jeff grabs a microphone and speaks.)  
  
Jeff: How do you like that Matt? New flash, Lita is mine. She never trusted you. I'm surprised it took you this long to find out that she was cheating on you. You can kiss my ass. The Hardy brothers are through, and by the way, I just got extreme on you.  
  
(Jeff leaves.)  
  
Zack: I thought they made up earlier. This is terrifying. It's worse than looking at Jazz's face. Ugh that's hideous.  
  
Chris: You better watch what you say. She isn't here tonight, but she will be back. Coming up next we will see Goldust take on Crash.  
  
Commercial  
  
Match 2: Goldust vs. Crash Holly  
  
(Crash enters the ring.)  
  
Zack: In just ten days, Matt Hardy will take on his ex-girlfriend Lita. That will be an amazing match, but what about this. Crash has been dying to get into a WWF ring and finally will against Goldust.  
  
Chris: I don't like Crash's chances. He's not as great as he tries to be. Plus his Elroy Jetson looks scare me.  
  
(Goldust enters the ring. Goldust beats Crash with a curtain call. After the match, Brock Lesnar storms the ring and DDTs Goldust. He does a shooting star press to Crash, and then a triple powerbomb to Goldust. The Big Show hits him with a chokeslam and goes for the fall, but Brock kicks out after a one count. Show does another chokeslam and gets a two count, but Rhyno breaks it up. He gores The Big Show and walks off with Brock.)  
  
Zack: The two biggest monsters in the WWF have teamed up! These guys are going to reek havoc.  
  
Chris: I don't like the looks of this. Rhyno and Brock are crazy, and there is no telling what they can do together.  
  
(Mick Foley approaches Jeff Hardy backstage.)  
  
Mick: Good job with what you did to your brother. You really showed great strength. I think I'm going to let you show the strength on Raw. You will fight your brother for the Light Heavyweight Title.  
  
Jeff: You are smart Mick. I had my doubts, but you really do know what you're doing.  
  
Mick: I wasn't finished. I hate to leave Scotty mad after you screwed him with that disqualification, so I've made the match a triple threat.  
  
Jeff: I can handle that.  
  
Mick: I'm still not done. It will be a ladder match. Have a nice day.  
  
Commercial  
  
Match 3: Lita © vs. Molly Holly- Women's Title  
  
(Lita enters the ring.)  
  
Chris: I guess I'll have to talk for Zack. He seems speechless.  
  
Zack: Puppies!  
  
Chris: I said speechless.  
  
(Molly Holly enters the ring.)  
  
Chris: Damn it Zack. I don't want to commentate alone. The only thing that could snap you out of this trance is Jazz.  
  
Zack: JAZZ? WHERE? HIDE ME QUICK!  
  
Chris: Oh hell. Let's get on with the match.  
  
(Molly Holly wins after a Molly-Go-Round. Jazz runs out and does a fisherman suplex to Molly and then stomps on her. Zack runs into the crowd before Jazz can see him.)  
  
Chris: I hope to get my partner back. Jazz just showed up after being told to stay home. We'll return in a moment.  
  
Commercial  
  
(Vince enters Mick's office.)  
  
Vince: What the hell do you think you are doing? Kurt Angle has given you the chance to cancel the match, but you are still sitting here in your ridiculous referee shirt. I'm giving you one last chance to keep your job. Cancel the match or else. I'm Vince McMahon damn it.  
  
Mick: I don't care it your Bill Gates. I'm not canceling the match for any reason. Triple H got screwed and you know it. It's time for some justice to be made. Goodbye.  
  
Match 4: Edge © vs. Eddie Guerrero- Intercontinental Title  
  
Zack: I thought you said Jazz wasn't going to be here. That's twice that you've been wrong.  
  
Chris: It was an honest mistake.  
  
Zack: She's as scary as WCW's ratings.  
  
(Edge enters the ring.)  
  
Chris: You're a chicken. Edge is the greatest IC Champion ever and is not going to lose his title here.  
  
Zack: No, Eddie Guerrero rocks and is the king of the frog splash. Edge is screwed.  
  
Chris: Edge is going to give Eddie some Edgeucation.  
  
Zack: Eddie!  
  
Chris: Edge!  
  
Zack: Eddie!  
  
Chris: Edge!  
  
(Eddie who has entered the ring tells them to shut up and finish the story.)  
  
Chris & Zack: EDGE!  
  
(Edge wins after a spear and edgecution.)  
  
Chris: I told you so.  
  
Zack: Did not.  
  
Chris: Did too.  
  
Zack: Did not.  
  
Chris: Did too.  
  
(Edge smacks both men and leaves with his belt.)  
  
(A cameraman approaches Stone Cold in the back.)  
  
Stone Cold: Go look for Vince McMahon and make sure he stays away from the ring.  
  
(The cameraman looks for a while and the show breaks.)  
  
Commercial  
  
(The show comes back and the cameraman still hasn't found Vince.)  
  
Match 5: Triple H vs. Stone Cold © vs. The Rock- #1 Contender- Mick Foley is Special Referee  
  
(Mick Foley enters the ring.)  
  
Zack: This match is a bunch of crap. Austin won and deserves to go to Backlash.  
  
Chris: Kurt helped him.  
  
(Austin enters the ring.)  
  
Zack: Kurt helped, but Austin would have won anyway.  
  
(Triple H enters the ring and fights with Austin.)  
  
Chris: Kurt made Triple H tap. There was never an end to the match.  
  
Zack: Kurt was simply removing Triple H's foot from the rope so that he could win the match fairly.  
  
(The Rock enters the ring.)  
  
Chris: Kurt cheated and that's all that matters.  
  
(Triple H eliminates Rock from the match for a while. Austin gives Hunter some right hands, but Rock gets into it. Austin stuns The Rock and Rock flies over the top rope and hits his head on the stairs. Triple H pedigrees Austin, but Kurt is distracting Mick Foley. Vince comes out from under the ring and pedigrees Triple H. Vince returns to beneath the ring and Austin puts his arm onto Triple H. Mick Foley gives Austin the victory thanks to the hellasious Vince McMahon.)  
  
Zack: See, Austin won again. Stone Cold is going to Backlash.  
  
Chris: Vince helped him again. What will Triple H have to say on Raw? This has been another controversial Smackdown. Goodnight.  
  
Champions After The Show  
  
WWF- Kurt Angle  
  
IC- Edge  
  
Euro- Rikishi  
  
Hardcore- Brock Lesnar  
  
Women's- Molly Holly  
  
LHW- Matt Hardy  
  
Tag- The Dudleys  
  
Note from Author: Rate our show's from 1-5. Chris (Rocky3188) will have Raw up soon. Thanks. ZLH86 


	6. Backlash Update

BACKLASH UPDATE  
  
Note from Author: I will be doing the writing for Backlash. Both Chris (Rocky3188) and I will announce matches. We will alternate who writes from PPV to PPV. Here are the matches that have already been announced for Backlash. Keep watching for more. ZLH86  
  
Main Event  
  
Kurt Angle Â© vs. Stone Cold- WWF Title  
  
Lita vs. Matt Hardy  
  
There are only two matches for Backlash so far, but there will be more feuds in the last week before Backlash, and a few #1 Contender matches. The following people will defend their titles at Backlash.  
  
Molly Holly Â© vs. Unknown- Women's Title  
  
Brock Lesnar Â© vs. Unknown- Hardcore Title  
  
Edge Â© vs. Unknown- Intercontinental Title  
  
This card is subject to change. 


End file.
